Ghost Wolf
by Punk sasuke
Summary: UPDATED! Izumi starts see strange things in a field, the exact field in which Kouji had saved her from certian death...Could he be trying to tell her something? Kouzumi
1. when the lone wolf howls

This is another story I've been thinking about for a while…I've decided to work on this one for a while………well, I hope you like…

Chapter 1-When the lone wolf howls

Izumi stood at the edge of a lake looking over a field that was stained with the presence of a recent battle. A tear slid down her cheek as she stood, the wind blowing gently against her.

"_Kouji…"_ She thought looking at her reflection in the water, letting tears fall and break the surface.

Kouji's death kept replaying in her head; She was the only one to see him die with her own eyes.

_Flash back from the battle yesterday _

_"Kouji!" Izumi shouted running through the tall and slender grass. He was the only one that was separated from the group. It was normal for him to run off, but not like this, not during a battle as big as this one. She was desperately trying to find him before Devilangelmon could, before he could get killed. It was still hard to get through the grass even as Zephermon,_

_"How did he…" She was cut off when she looked to her right and saw a path cut clear through the endless field of grass. It was trouble getting to the path cause she couldn't fly or she would be spotted, so it took a good 30 minutes to finally get to it. The path went a far way but at the very end she could barely make out 2 figures moving about, like they were fighting. Izumi started running as fast as she could, the figures were getting more and more detailed every 2 feet._

_"Kouji!" she yelled as she got closer, One of the figure's heads turned as the other's hand came upon his head, knocking who she knew was kouji on the ground. She spread her wings and took off; flying low enough that no one else could see her. She got to Wolfmon and knelt beside him, sliding her hand under his head to see if he was alive. He coughed and lifted his head to look at her, he some how struggled to his feet and growled at Devilangelmon._

_"Kouji please stop fighting," she said standing between him and the monstrous beast. But Kouji wasn't looking at her and a few seconds later his eyes got real big. He threw himself at Izumi and sent her crashing to the ground, She opened her eyes and looked up, horrified at the sight she saw. The half devil, half angel wolf she knew so well, was now being torn to shreds by Devilangelmon's claws. He screamed, and a Giant flash of light engulfed Devilangelmon and Kouji and they both disappeared. All that was left of him was his half burnt bandanna lying at her side. She picked it up and all her emotions just seem to flow from the inside of her. She expanded her wings and took off in the direction of the others, bandanna in hand._

"I'll never forgot his bloodcurdling scream," She said quietly as tears were now streaming down her face into the lake, breaking up her reflection.

Her eyes burned red with on coming tears that she couldn't hold back _"it's my fault he's dead."_

It was now getting dark and the others were getting worried about Izumi. Kouichi stood by the fire, hypnotized by the swirling colors. JP was sitting down eating something that Kouichi didn't really care about, an apple or something. Takuya was in deep conversation Tommy about something.

Koucichi finally broke the silence between them, "Anyone seen Izumi?"

Everybody's head turned towards Kouichi who was still staring at the fire. It was painfully silent now as everybody's eyes focused on the ground.

"She went back to the field, didn't she…" Kouichi said lifting his head to meet everyone's gaze. By the look in their eyes, he could tell he was right. He swung himself around and started to walk quietly towards the field.

Izumi stood up and decided to take one last look across the field before heading back. She sighed and opened her eyes, she gasped when she did. There, across the field were what looked like 2 spirits, one of a wolf and the other of an angel/devil. With out even thinking, she started to run towards them.

"It couldn't be… I wont believe it" She cried out in her head as tears started to force their way out of her.

She stopped herself and she was only about 100 feet from both of them. Her eyes were full of fear and her heart was racing. As if her legs have given out, she stumbled backwards into a puddle of water.

There, in front of her stood a holographic, blue, liquid-looking wolf spirit and a black also liquid-looking devil/angel spirit.

_"I was right…"_ Izumi thought, her hands starting to tremble_," It_ _is a replay of kouji's death…"_

When Izumi watched the wolf though, she noticed something odd. Half way through the battle, the massive wolf would stop and swing his head behind him and would look at a boulder, across the field. Then he would go back to the life and death struggle for his life.

Izumi glanced at the massive boulder and blindly started to walk towards it, _"Why does it keep looking at this boulder, I mean what's so special about it?"_

She stopped at the foot of the large rock; she wildly noticed it was about the same height of the spirit. She scampered to the top and saw a full moon watching over the golden field. The moonlight lit up Kouji's bandana, which was still in her pocket. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched, her eyes glanced at the spirits immediately. The wolf was staring at her with its giant golden eyes, following her every move. Izumi froze; she watched the blackened spirit who was starting to dissolve behind the massive beast. What was left of it leaped, and about 5 inches away from digging its claws into the wolf's pelt, it disappeared into thin air.

_" Why…is…it…looking…at…me, It's a spirit…it cant be_ _alive…"_ She felt as though her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

The wolf started moving towards her without making any sound, like it's feet weren't even touching the ground. As it got closer, the air around her got colder and bitter, she shivered in her short sleeve shirt. When it was about 3 feet away from her, it stopped and just looked at her. Then it extended its muzzle towards her and closed its eyes. Izumi found her hand blindly extending to stroke its muzzle, "Maybe I could just…touch it…maybe… it will leave"

Kouichi walked up to the pond and saw Izumi trying to stroke the muzzle of the spirit wolf.

" No…" he said as he pulled out his detector, "I wont let her die too."

Izumi's hand was about 5 inches away from stroking the beautiful wolf; Lowemon grabbed her quickly by the waist, She was shocked when the wolf opened its eyes to look at her then it was gone.

Lowemon's eyes were wide with confusion, " Izumi…What were you thinking! You could've got yourself killed!"

He sighed and turned the other way, not wanting to see the look on her face. Izumi just sat there for a second, shocked at the tone of his voice. She slowly got up and started to walk past Lowemon back to base. Lowemon was surprised that she didn't say anything back to him; she acted like he weighed her down with another burden. He turned back and started to follow her slowly and steadily.

_"Why did it only seem to notice me?"_

She had more questions than answers right this moment. She glanced back at Kouichi who was walking but staring at the ground in a confused sort of way.

Suddenly Kouichi started to run ahead of her, "Ill go tell everybody your safe" he yelled back at Izumi, which caused her to walk even slower.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something navy blue up in one of the smaller trees. She froze and her eyes slowly started to drift towards the direction of the blue object. What she saw is not what she expected, a blue orb sat there, perched on one of the lowest branches, a branch about her height. Izumi started to approach the branch slowly and absentmindedly. The orb just stayed as still as stone until Izumi got closer, it started to move around just a bit as if suddenly it had sprang to life. Izumi found her hand once again extending out to examine the orb; it was warm and pleasant, unlike the atmosphere around the wolf.

She closed her eyes and let memories of Kouji flood into her mind. The warmness engulfed her; it kind of felt like somebody was embracing her.

A deep and raspy voice whispered in her ear… _"Follow the wolf…"_

That's the end of this chapter…well just RR if you want to…


	2. Follow the wolf

Hey guys!

-Cowers from angry reviewers- Don't hurt me! Yeah…I know I haven't updated in a while…I have some big problems going on within my family and needed a few months to sort myself out…Sighs I'm gonna try to make it up to ya…Somehow…

The Ghost Wolf: Chapter 2

Follow the wolf

Izumi relaxed as the oddly disturbing, yet soothing voice rang through out her ears once more, "_Follow the wolf…"_

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she slowly recognized the disturbing truth of the voice, it eerily…sounded like Kouji's. She hastily pulled back from the orb, an unknown fear growing deep within her emerald orbs.

The orb reluctantly began to fade, it's once exciting vivid blue color fading into the a dull midnight blue, losing it's beauty all at once.

"Kouji!" She whispered loudly, hastily shooting her hand out to the orb once more only to watch it depart completely.

Crystal tears unconsciously started to fall from her emerald orbs, the feeling of losing her be-loved friend _again_ starting to sink into her mind. Though, his haunting words were also starting to sink in at the same time.

"_Follow the wolf_…"

She pondered on what this could mean. "Follow the wolf…" She muttered to herself, thinking about what the hell he could be talking about. Then, suddenly her head snapped up with realization, "That…wolf in the field…" She slowly said to herself and the trees that seemingly surrounded her.

She hesitated for a moment then sped off again towards the field, not really caring about anything other then seeing the wolf again.

She ran non-stop for a few moments before suddenly tripping upon an exposed tree root, falling face first into the pitch-black soil beneath her. Crystal tears started to stream from her eyes, and roll down her soft cheeks, as she lay there for a few moments, motionless.

"Kouji-kun…" She muttered miserably into the earth below her, some of the dry soil clinging to her wet cheeks.

After a moments time, she slowly started to get to her knees, determined to get to the boulder again before anyone knew she had ran off _again_. She hesitated before speeding off once again, the bottoms of her shoes softly padding the earth.

"_Follow the wolf…_"

She ran through the small pond that she had been standing before earlier today, her clothes becoming slightly damp as she kicked up the once undisturbed water. She ran boldly through the tall and slender stalks of grass that bit viciously at her skin, leaving behind little red streaks upon her soft and creamy flesh. She winced momentarily as she exited the grass; all her exposed skin seemed to burn like the raging flames of a mighty fire.

Izumi heavily panted as she spotted the lonesome boulder just a few feet away from where she was standing. Though upon looking around, there was no wolf in sight; her hope immediately dropped.

"I don't get it, why isn't it here?" She muttered to herself as she slowly climbed upon the boulder, a soft breeze blowing across her face and seeming to dry her cheeks. She stared openly at the field as she noticed how beautifully the grass danced with the wind, Swaying to-and-fro under the vivid colors of Red, purple, yellow, and orange which were beautifully painted into the sky. She faintly smiled at the soothing silence of the field before her, even though it held bitter memories of her friend.

Then a sudden howl brought her back into reality, slicing through the thick silence that relaxed in the air around her.

She lifted her head to see the wolf eerily staring at her with emotionless eyes, like a hawk watching it's pray dieing helplessly beneath the grasp of its clawed-foot. She shivered under its gaze, the atmosphere suddenly becoming uncomfortably cold and unpleasant.

She flinched as it slowly started to once again, walk towards her, its burning gaze never once leaving her figure. Its large paws softly padded the ground, the grass slightly leaning away from wherever the mighty beast stepped. Large muscles seemed to ripple beneath its transparent skin with every move it made, making it all the more overwhelming to Izumi. The beast's head and tail kept close to the ground, in a stalk like position that a real wolf or dog like creature would usually use in a hunt. Its orbs softly glowed an eerie gold type of color, glazed with an emotionless look that made her slightly fear it.

"K-Kouji, is th-that you?" She tried her best to speak in a bold tone, but was failing miserably.

The wolf surprisingly hesitated at the name 'Kouji' but continued to slowly stalk towards her a moment later, now almost in a shy way. It kept it's body low enough so that it was partly hidden by the slender grass that was still dancing an ancient dance with the wind as its partner.

Izumi's eyes brightened as it stopped in front of her, gazing almost sadly now into her eyes. A faint smile graced her features as she stretched her hand out to it and stroked its muzzle with her slender fingers.

It suddenly lifted it's head and pointed it's maw to the full moon that hang above them in the pale black sky, and let a soothing yet heart-breaking song escape its throat. Izumi wanted so badly to close her eyes and loose herself in it's stunning song, but she feared it would depart like the orb had; so she kept them open, in dread that she would loose her friend once more.

Its howl died down as it slowly lowered its head again, almost as if in shame. She hesitated before reaching out to stroke its muzzle again, but hastily pulled her hand back…as it started to glow a soft blue…

TBC

YAY! -gets out ramen and chopsticks- I updated! RAMEN FOR EVERYBODY!

Please R&R, It took me three days to do this chapter, and I really am working hard on this…So PLEASE…And I WILL be updating faster…and tell me if this chapter made any sense to you...heh -grins-


End file.
